Mysterious Meetings
by Mipcy
Summary: Sirius has a daughter? She's got a dark past, and she's here to help the Order save the Wizarding world. A secret agenda? OF course. Please read and review! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nope! Not mine! Just my characters.

Chapter 1

Mysterious Meetings

A tall, skinny, dark-haired teenage girl, dressed in a khaki mini-skirt, blue button-up blouse, blazer, and high heels, with a black tattoo, that was not at all feminine, under one eye, and carrying a small handbag in one hand, was standing in the middle of a small square, where her clothing and attitude were of stark contrast to the surrounding buildings, if they could be called such. Some of the houses had broken windows that were glimmering dully in the early morning sunlight, paint was peeling and chipping from many of the doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. The teenage girl was accompanied by an older lady wearing a flowered dress and heavy coat. The woman's name was Minerva McGonagall.

The girl turned toward Minerva and asked, "So, is this where my father is? I see number ten, number eleven, then number thirteen. I thought he was at number twelve," the girl whined. However, no sooner had she said this than a very dingy, very battered door emerged between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed quickly by dirty walls and grimy windows. "Oh yeah. I forgot," she said as they approached the door.

"Go on, ring the bell," Minerva prodded once they had reached the door and climbed the steps.

The girl did as she was told. Inside, she could hear someone shrieking after she rang the bell. Someone else opened the door and shooed them inside. Of course, she could now hear the shrieking very clearly.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-!"

Once the door had been closed and locked by a big man with long dark hair, wearing robes, with features very similar to those of the girl, he started tugging on the long, moth-eaten curtains of a portrait of an enraged woman, and began yelling, "Shut up, you horrible had, shut up!" and exchanged other such insults with the woman, while a red-haired woman ran down the hall, stunning portraits of screaming people as she went. Once the mayhem had been dealt with, the man that looked so much like the girl finally turned to the new arrivals.

"Minerva, again, I ask you, Why? Why do you insist on ringing the bell? Do you have a death wish? And who is this?" he asked.

At this, Minerva smiled. "Sirius Black, meet Amira Black."

Sirius just stood there slack-jawed. Amira, on the other hand, took this rather well, seeing as she already knew that she would be meeting this man.

"So, who's the 'horrible old hag?'" she asked.

Sirius finally recovered enough to announce, "My mother, actually."

"My grandmother?" Amira asked Minerva hopefully, and she replied with a smile and a nod.

"I think that we should go to the drawing room. We just finished cleaning it the other day," Sirius declared.

"Good idea," Minerva said as they moved towards the intended room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Amira, however, is mine!

Author's note: Looking for a beta if anyone's interested.

Chapter 2

Bloodlines

Once everyone was seated, Sirius asked the big question, "Minerva, what's going on? I thought that Amira was supposed to be in Egypt studying with the Maji."

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here. I really am. You could just ask me if you wanted to know," Amira complained.

"I agree with Amira. She **is** here and she can tell you what is going on," Minerva rebuked.

"Okay, Amira, tell me what is going on, please," Sirius said, looking not at all repentant.

"I got a diploma from the Salem Academy for Advanced Students and became an adult in the society of the Maji May and am now looking for a job. The Maji sent me here because they want more of their kind in this region. Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to offer me a temporary job at his school starting a few weeks after the school year starts. I was hoping that you would let me stay with you until the job starts. I could even crash on a couch somewhere. I'm not picky," Amira said, including a look like that of a sad puppy, "I'm supposed to be hiding out for a while."

"I know how that feels, hiding out. You are aware that your father is on the run from the Ministry of Magic, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I was filled in on all of this. I don't mind that my father is innocent, but is being sought out by the Ministry of Magic anyway. It's actually very similar to what's going on with me. I'm suspected for killing Mum. The day after I left after visiting her, she was found dead in the apartment. I was the last one seen entering the apartment, though the Maji swear it was someone working with Voldemort. Or someone similar. There are very similar people in other countries wreaking havoc, some trying to seize certain artifacts essential to the…never mind," Amira said, looking as if she had given too much away.

"Anyway, if you don't mind sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny, I think it would be a wonderful idea. Then we could get to know each other," Sirius said after he mentally took inventory of the rooms in the house and which ones were occupied by which people.

"I don't mind!" Amira said excitedly, "When I was in Egypt, I had to share a tent with six other girls. I was the only girl being trained as a Maji, though.The Maji figure that since the world is changing, the Maji should change as well, albeit slowly and with much trepidation."

Suddenly, someone came stomping up the stairs and burst through the door to the drawing room. "Sirius! Harry's back!" Hermione shouted as she continued up the stairs to find any other human inhabitants of the house.

"I had best be going, then," Professor McGonagall said, standing up. Sirius and Amira stood and followed her down the stairs and to the door.

Author's note: Still looking for a beta. I'm also heading to Uni this weekend and don't know what my schedule will be for a couple of days and don't know whether or not I'll be able to access the internet for the first few days. So, did you like it? Tell me how it went in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine! Nope! Nope!

Chapter 3

Retrieval

"Father?" Amira asked, "I, ah, have some pets. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, dear. What do you have?"

"I have a black lab and a kitten. The lab is a guard dog, though, and she can't be in the middle of a lot of people without me. The kitten is a holy terror. And we need to explore the house to make sure that there's nothing either one's going to get into and get hurt. And everyone needs to be introduced to the lab. If not, she's liable to go on a murderous rampage," Amira said seriously.

Sirius clearly wanted to ask her if she was kidding, but by the look on her face she was dead serious.

"Father, she and I have been through things that would make your blood run cold. We've had to kill others of my kind, we've had to battle dark wizards, we've even had to go into some pretty unscrupulous undercover assignments to complete the mission. All I can say is, I trained her beginning when she was old enough to safely take from her mother. We lived in the desert for three days as our coming of age ceremony, as both of us became adults in the eyes of the Maji. She will protect me at all costs," Amira said, trying to explain what the lab meant to her.

"Okay, if there's something that needs to be done, we'll just start as soon as we can. Where are they?" Sirius asked.

"I left them with Professor Dumbledore. I was planning to Apparate to his residence and retrieve them. He's okayed that plan. He's busy, but not so busy that he can't take care of two animals," Amira told him.

"Well, go off and get them, then. We'll have something to eat when you get back, seeing as Harry's gotten back," Sirius told her, shooing her out the door.

"I'll be right back, Papa. Papa's okay, isn't it?" She asked.

"Of course. It sounds wonderful," Sirius said with a smile.

Author's Note: Sorry the story is so short and it took so long to update, but I got to Uni and I had a computer crash! After two days and many tears, I'm back up and running. Classes start soon, so updates will be even slower, but they'll be there, just please be patient!

Next, please review! I would very much like to know what you all think, and that, besides e-mails, is the only way I know what you're thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine! Even though Nafisa, Amira, and Muffin do happen to belong to me.

AN: I'm trying to follow the book, but I seem to have left the book at home, and I'm currently at Uni. Therefore, I'm not going to be posting until next week, that is, unless I can get some of what I've already written worked out.

Chapter 4

Celebration

After she apparated back to her father's home, she quickly gathered her belongings and animals up, found her father, and followed him to the room she would be sharing with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione and Ginny weren't there, so Amira turned one of her hairpins into a bed and dumped her belongings onto the bed. Then she took Muffin and Nafisa and went to find the rest of the people in the house.

"Hello, dear," The woman with the red hair said, "I'm Molly Weasley. You must be Amira."

"Of course I am. And this is Nafisa the guard dog and Muffin the Kitten. Nafisa! No!" Amira screamed as Nafisa suddenly decided that a yellow cat under the table was a good target. A girl with bushy brown hair jumped out to grab the cat as Amira pulled out her wand and created a shield in front of the dog. Nafisa bounced off of the shield and looked over at Amira. "Much better. I'm terribly sorry, everyone. She just didn't know that the cat was off limits. Could you bring the cat over here so that they can be introduced?" Amira asked the girl.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Crookshanks," Hermione said, introducing herself and the cat.

"Nafisa, these people are not to be attacked. At any cost. Sniff," Amira instructed, "Could everyone else line up over here? I need to introduce everyone to Nafisa so that she won't go on a murderous rampage. She's a desert guard dog and attacks anyone that doesn't belong. Thank you," she said dismissively.

"Ginny Weasley," a girl with bright red hair, who looked very much like Mrs. Weasley said. She petted Nafisa and moved on.

"Ron Weasley," a boy with bright red hair said, patting Nafisa and moving on.

"Harry Potter," a boy with unruly dark hair said, patted Nafisa on the head, and moved on.

The line continued to move. Finally, Sirius came at the end of the line, dragging something that was very wrinkly and looked like dirty garbage, but was an animate being. "Amira, this is Kreacher. He's supposed to take any of your commands, though he thinks that I no longer belong to the family, so I don't know if he'll really do what you say. Kreacher, this is Amira Black, my daughter," Sirius said, looking very severely at Kreacher.

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't. Kreacher doesn't have to. She's not part of the family, she doesn't look like my Mistress," Kreacher continued.

"Very well, Kreacher. Just stay here to hear what I have to say," Amira said as Kreacher froze, "I guess I ought to tell everyone about myself. I went to school at a public school for my first six years of school. Then Mother got me into Salem Academy for exceptional students for what should have been the next seven years, but after two, I was sent to Egypt and the surrounding desert for Maji training. I'm now fifteen and out of school.

"The Maji can find me wherever I am, even if I'm somewhere that most of the Wizarding community cannot locate. Among them, I am the Dark Princess. If someone comes here looking for the Dark Princess and has marks similar to mine, LET HIM IN.

"We are taught to use dark magic in order to keep ourselves alive. We don't believe in using it unless it is absolutely necessary, but we are a society very similar to the Dark Lord's society of Death Eaters, though our society rarely employs women in battle. Most of our women are the ones that move camp and prepare meals for our warriors. On occasion, people discovered from the western world to belong to our people are women…sorry.

"Anyway, I have been sent here to help your Order. I only hope that I have come in time. I'll also be working for Professor Dumbledore during the school year."

"So you're, like royalty to them?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm their spiritual leader. Or the one that was reincarnated. In a way. Harry, I hear you were in for a hearing. How did it go?" Amira asked.

"I got off. I was in for underage magic. How's it you can use magic at fifteen?"

"I'm the spiritual leader of the Maji, aren't I?"

"Oh."

"Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley announced, "Take a seat, dears. Harry, you must be starving. You hardly ate breakfast. Oh!" Mrs. Weasley squeaked. A large man was standing in a corner of the room waiting to be acknowledged, "Hello."

"I must speak with the Dark Princess," he said.

"There you are. I was wondering if you'd gotten lost somewhere along the way. Have you found the information?" Amira asked.

"We have, milady," he said with a slight bow.

"Then let's go. I'm sorry everyone, but duty calls," Amira said as she followed the man out of the room.

"That's weird. That man was just standing there," Ginny said.

"I guess that he's not allowed to speak unless someone else speaks first, dear," Mrs. Weasley speculated.

"Hello, Muffin," Hermione said, "Are you feeling left out? They just left you without saying goodbye. Crookshanks! Be nice!"

Author's Note: So, did you enjoy it? If there's anything you'd like to see happen, e-mail me and I'll see about incorporating it in the story. I'm actually out of written material right now, so suggestions would be great.


End file.
